gondalafandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Coedor
The Kingdom of Coedor was an elective monarchy occupying most of the territory of present-day Republic of Coedor, founded in 2556 4A after seceding from Asàel. The capital of the Kingdom was located in Coed, the Coeric language was the official (and most widely spoken) language, and the vast majority of the population were Obenist, primarily Eastern History Main article: Coedor The history leading up to the establishing of the Kingdom of Coedor can be summarized in the following few stages: * Tribal history- up to the 16th century 4A, by what time most of the Coeric tribes had already been conquered / had joined the Empire; * Asatic Empire - 16th century 4A to 2151 4A, until the dissolution of the Empire; * Asàel - 2151 - 2556 4A - up to the founding of the Kingdom; * Kingdom of Coedor - 2556 4A onward until the reform of government, leading to the establishment of the Republic of Coedor. Building national identity Immediately following the independence from Asàel, the newly-formed state of the Kingdom of Coedor faced a series of threats of various levels of danger: * the separatist, Asatic neighbours of Gádenys and Galaduise; * largely hostile neighboring Machoric states of Qulion and Seturhion; * the long-term aftermath of the Machoric occupation and Asàelese War of Freedom (2533 - 2538), leading to not only economic consequences, but also introducing large numbers of Machoric people living in Western Coedor, the territory of what would later become Beringion and the Coeric province of Low Tarmanion. In order to stabilise the new state and ensure a future to it, the first elected king of Coedor, King Candar Muistais, with the support of the Coeric Council, recognised the independence of Gádenys and Galaduise, a highly unpopular move among the general population. Candar Muistais used the general hostility towards the neighbouring Machoric states to establish a narrative of the Coeric struggle against the invading Machors from the East, as some sort of a pillar for a forming national identity. Within the first years of Independence, the King ordered a series of investment programmes to help rebuild the parts of Coedor ravaged most by the Asàelese War of Freedom, as well as to bring the now Machor-populated parts of the state to the general level of economic development of the more Eastern Coedor, and granting considerable autonomy to the Western Coedor territories. The following economic boom lasted for several decades and proved to be instrumental in the formation of the national identity of Coers as a single people. Constitutionalism In 2568, King Candar Muistais drafted a written set of rules for the Kingdom of Coedor, essentially a constitution, that explained the regulations for electing a king or queen and their powers (including a limit of a King's term to no more than 20 years) and how the Coeric Council should be constituted and what are their powers. Shortly afterwards, he abdicated, and another election made the noble Chàillan na Falledh the new king. King Chàillan na Falledh amended the constitution in 2570, creating another governmental institution in Coedor - another Council - and slightly reorganising the previous council. Chàillan's system consisted of the King as the head of state and two chambers of parliament: # Council of Magnes (Ci'avódhe na magnėia) - the reformed Coeric Council, consisting of the local rasituinia who represent the nobles of all the provinces of the Kingdom of Coedor; the exact number of representatives varied a lot due to fluctuations in the feudal systems, but generally was somewhere around 40 to 50; # Parliament of the People (Ca Mathmor nach Suarr) - the newly formed council that consisted of representatives from every province, elected by an assembly of citizens (men aged 20 or more); the original number was set to 200 but was later increased to 246. Chàillan's system persisted and began to be regarded as a fundamental pillar to the state of Coedor and its values. Age of Steel The 27th century saw Coedor become a centre of scientific and technological innovation, fueled in part by the economic advances of the previous century. Among the most important achievements are: * the continuous improvements to water- and wind-mills that provided the bulk of energy for agriculture and manufacture production all throughout Coedor; * methods of producing quality steel through the use of coal, coke, improved furnaces and new techniques (puddling and rolling) and * the invention of the spinning jenny in 2671 in Maranne, Coedor (the exact inventor is not known with certainty). The rising quality of steel increased demand for it, which in turn fostered growth of mining both for iron ore and for coal. The era saw the establishment of many settlements along the Castemár and Fuilluina mountain ranges, such as Galsídh, Vanarenne or Tuerthen, several of which grew prosperous and populous mostly thanks to the mining metal-working industries. In the Vale of Morduin, textile industry boomed, influenced by the benefits of the spinning jenny. The rapidly expanding economy of Coedor led to significant cultural shifts - strong urbanism and increased social mobility, as the middle class suddenly came into existence. During late 27th century, the Coeric language was fully standardised and it became a very important language of literature and science. The growing income of the state eventually led to military conquest first of Gádenys in 2695 and then of Galaduise in 2710 and the subsequent incorporation of the territories into the Kingdom. The same period also saw an increase in military action on the Eastern fronts, with Coeric forces successfully enforcing their borders and frequently moving far into foreign territories. The beginning of the 28th century led to further improvements in agricultural machinery, chemical advancements influencing the textile industry (among other things), as well as the gradual economic boom of neighbouring, including Seturhion, Qulion and Ínah. Age of Sail In 2735 A, Arazi sailors discovered the continent of Sephir. Coeric sailors reached it circa 2750, ushering a new era of geographic exploration, followed by colonisation efforts. By 2770, several Coeric colonies had been established in North-Eastern Sephir - Trómiale, Radhern and Riamme Rate. In the 2760s, gas lighting started appearing in major Coeric cities. The now sprawling middle-class become the dominant political power of the Kingdom, characterised by good education, high literacy and political activism, and started forming into political parties and organisations, until already by the 2780s it was unusual to have non-party-affiliated members in the Parliament of the People. By this time the power of the King had largely faded into a mere ceremonial status. Several prominent political activists and philosophers started calling for the abolishing of monarchy and "giving power to the people". Category:States Category:History of Coedor